Una Mañana Primaveral
by Emelimon
Summary: Una bella mañana, un sol que lo ilumina todo de una forma casi purificadora y la sensación de felicidad rondando en el aire. (Nop, no me he equivocado de fandom xD) Este drabble es un intento de conciliación con John Winchester.
1. Una mañana Primaveral

**Una mañana primaveral**

_La cocina de una sencilla casa de clase media, iluminada en toda su capacidad de una forma casi cegadora por el sol primaveral. En la deslúmbrate habitación sólo se puede advertir una pequeña mesa redonda situada en el centro y dos niños sentados alrededor. Uno de ellos se pelea con su propia ropa, tratando infructuosamente de quitársela, sus movimientos hacen bailar el pocillo con puré de zapallo ubicado sobre la mesita de su silla acondicionada; El otro niño mira con atención lo que ocurre en el pequeño y alto asiento de junto, al notar el inevitable final que tendrá aquel pocillo de color azul, se pone de pie sobre su propia silla y con mucho cuidado toma aquel recipiente, sacándolo del inestable lugar en el que se encontraba y colocándolo sobre la mesa redonda, allí también se sitúa su propia comida: un tazón con cereales y leche tibia._

-Hijo, come tu desayuno antes de que se enfrié-

_Se escucho una voz muy serena y dulce proveniente de la parte más iluminada de aquella cocina, de una zona que fue haciéndose poco a poco visible hasta que se denoto la espalda y luego la esbelta figura de una joven de tez blanca y cabellos dorados, una sincera media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse vuelta y ver como el más pequeño de los dos niños se había quitado al fin el chaleco color rojo que había, hace tan solo unos momentos, vestido._

-Dean, creo recordar haberte pedido que cuidaras a tu hermanito-

_La mujer se acerco al bebe y recogió del suelo la diminuta prenda, que procedió a sacudir y dejar en el respaldo de la pequeña silla._

- y lo hice mami, evite que se tirara la comida encima-

_Dijo el aludido, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, mientras apuntaba el pocillo que anteriormente había rescatado. La bella joven de ojos azules, sonrió y luego gentilmente revolvió el rubio cabello del mayor de los infantes._

-Muy bien, ahora que Sam se quito la ropa que le molestaba, creo que es tiempo de darle su desayuno ¿Tu qué opinas?-

-¡Que sí! Y yo también me comeré mi desayuno, y luego, saldremos a jugar al patio. ¿Verdad Sammy?

_El bebe río como si entendiera el emocionante día que le esperaba por delante, la mujer agarro una silla y la coloco a la derecha de este, luego, tomo el pocillo en la mano izquierda y la cuchara que había dejado sobre la mesa con la mano derecha y se dispuso a darle de comer al pequeño._

_Dean se encontraba a la izquierda de Sam y ahora estaba concentrado comiendo su desayuno. Un brillo de ilusión relumbraba en sus ojos con la promesa latente de un día lleno de juegos y diversión._

Todo el conjunto: la cocina iluminada, la madre con sus dos pequeños hijos, la mañana primaveral y el comienzo del día cargado de conversaciones comunes y situaciones cotidianas; Toda esa felicidad concentrada en un acto tan simple como desayunar, le hizo entender a John que estaba viviendo un recuerdo, que estaba viviendo una alegría, le hizo entender que estaba… soñando**.**

* * *

_Cum finem mundi saluto te_ :J

*~Bueno, este es mi cuarto drabble y permítanme contarles que trate de escribir de forma "normal" y de hecho, en un principio, lo había logrado C: el sol brillaba para mí y la vida era hermosa ...pero luego D: ... ¡todo se fue al cuerno!... el fic cobro vida propia mostrando sus garras y dientes, aunque batalle y pelee contra él con todas mis fuerzas para mantener la "convencionalidad" que había logrado, al final, el muy maldito se aleo con mi computador y la guerra fue perdida de inmediato. El resultado de la contienda esta a la vista. Ahora ¿qué puedo hacer?... solo me resta esperar algún día ser la vencedora en este tipo de batallas~*

_Gratiae pro legendo._


	2. Visión

_Cum finem mundi saluto te:_

Dedicado a: **aoibird6**, **Gato Negro 573** y a **GreenEyesSpn**. Este capitulo es completamente de ustedes. Muchisimas Gracias por los Review, nunca pense que un drabble que ni siquiera tenia los personajes, tendría comentarios.

* * *

**Visión**

- Soy yo, soy Dean Winchester, Papá ¡soy tu hijo!-

John poco a poco comenzó a ser consciente de su persona, su cuerpo había actuado de forma autómata al despertar y ese era exactamente el motivo por el cual su hijo le recordaba su parentesco familiar. Estaba apuntándole con un arma directamente a la cabeza. El alcohol aun le nublaba la vista, pero siempre reconocería a ese niño pecoso de 13 años. Aletargadamente bajo el arma, mientras miraba con desconfianza el entorno en el que se encontraba, el cambio había sido muy brusco y la realidad demasiado violenta.

-Señor, lo siento, solo intente despertarlo porque…. estaba…hablando.-

Un dolor agudo cruzo la cabeza de John e instintivamente se llevo una mano a la frente, había bebido en exceso la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado al motel.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto de forma muy agresiva.

- En el colegio, señor- respondió Dean, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable por la ausencia de su hermano. La forma en la que John se había despertado le había afectado profundamente, por primera vez sintió que podría haber muerto a manos de su padre, específicamente, por un disparo en la cabeza. El temor se reflejo en su rostro, pero como un buen Winchester se mantuvo estoico y enfrento la fuente de su miedo. - iré a comprar el almuerzo, Sam debe de estar por llegar- al ver que no había una negación de parte de su progenitor, Dean se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió por ella en dirección a la calle.

Aunque el whiskey mantenía el control sobre la mayoría de sus sentidos, John siempre se había caracterizado por tener una excelente visión y fue esa cualidad física la que le hizo desear no haberse despertado y haber simplemente muerto en aquel sueño. Se maldijo y maldijo al mundo también, por que ver tan claramente como tu propia sangre te teme; ver como tu hijo por el cual lo darías todo, teme por que tu le arrebates su vida; es un dolor tan agonizante que te hace preferir la muerte; es algo que ningún padre debería de ver, ni siquiera… John Winchester.

* * *

En mi defensa diré…. Emm diré…. Qué, ¡que la culpa la tuvo el drabble! El me obligo a hacerlo, yo no quería, créame señor juez (?. En verdad lo siento, (me disculpo también conmigo) en serio no quería hacerlo tan angst, (me dio mucha pena el final ). Al parecer los finales trágicos son lo mío, por que no me demore nada en hacerlo en comparación con un final feliz. No sé si este es el último capitulo, (sinceramente creo que no) por que aun no logro querer a John, no sé por qué D: quiero quererlo, pero…. No sé!

_Gratiae pro legendo._


End file.
